Lost Spirit
by lilfate3089
Summary: A young echidna by the name of Kiyel has his father and mother taken from him by a dark creature he has never seen before. And his only lead to finding out why she was taken are three soul reapers. Now, Kiyel must fight in order to find and save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Losing One Wasn't Enough**

Rain clouds. Dark, gray, and sad. They glide over a town while they release rain drops which can sadden any cheerful heart. it rains at a steady pace, making everything wet, cold, and dark. A drop of rain falls from the clouds and lands on a coffin top. It starts to slide down the coffin in a slow steady pace. It slides off falls onto soft soil that someone dug. A priest speaks words to a crowd dressed in black. Most of them were foxes and hedgehogs all dresses in black. Most of the females had tears in their eyes, as well as some children. Kiyel, a black echidna, can be seen staring at the coffin. He wasn't sad or upset. He just has an emotionless face on, staring at the coffin. A picture of an older echidna, which was his dad, was shown on a table with flowers around it. "_I'm sorry kid. But we can't find your fathers body. All we found were his work cloths and a sample of his blood._" Kiyel remembers the officer telling him this. He watches as the coffin descends into the grave and his mother weeps on his shoulder. He holds her and starts to walk her back to their house.

Two days have passed since he watched his father's coffin be put into the ground. He walks to the window and looks up at the dark and gray clouds. It has been like this for a while, but no rain, thunder, or lighting. He looks below and sees his mother cleaning off the table in there back yard. His eye catches something dark and black, but it was a blur. He wiped the window to check his vision. The dark black blur was still there, only a few feet away from his mother. He opens the window to double check his vision. As he did so, it began to move towards his mother slowly and haunting. He leans forward quickly trying to make out what it was but couldn't. It started to move faster towards his mother and his heart began to race.

"Mother!" he calls to her. She looked up and instantly saw the dark black blur drawing near her. She squint her eyes but it still looked blurry. She slowly starts to step back as it started to pick up more speed, going into a full walk instead of taking it step by step. Her heart starts to beat hard and fast as she gets a cold chill down her back. Her mouth slightly opens in shock as she continues to back away from the table. Suddenly the dark black blur leaps towards the table and the table explodes while splitting in half. She screams out of fear and falls backwards, looking at the dark black blur. She tries to quickly crawl away but slips from the wet dirt and grass. She starts to breathe heavy and fast as it walks to her in a ghostly manner.

"MOTHER!!!" The young black echidna shouts as he grabs the gutter next to the window and slides down it. The gutter gives way to his weight and snaps, making him fall to the soft wet grass with a thump. He grabs his chest in slight pain from the fall but quickly rolls over and looks towards his mother. She screams as a four clawed dark, black, hand is seen, ready to strike and kill her.

"NOO!!!" He shouts stretching out his hand towards her as she lays there wide eyed, shaking and in shock. Suddenly, the dark black blur flings backwards as if being hit y a strong force. It slides back but is now visible. It was about the same size as a normal human. Its eyes are red and diagonal with a face the shape of at the front of a jet. The back of its head has spikes pointing out in all directions but in a circle around its head. Kiyel is stunned at the sight of this beast like creature.

It jumps back on to its three clawed feet and starts to fight the air, but each time it blocked, a sound of clashing metal would be heard. The young boy keeps on watching and suddenly catches a glimpse of a sword attacking the creature. He then spots three swords at once attacking the creature. Confused and in shock he stays motionless, trying to figure out what was going on. The creature lashes out a back slash and suddenly the side of his house gets impacted by something and creates a whole on the side of his house. Something dashed out of the whole through the smoke. He could barely see someone zooming out of there through the smoke.

The creature lashes out twice and something hit the ground hard which made a whole in the ground while something else crashes into a table and benches they had in their back yard. The creature slashes down but is stopped by something. That something starts to be seen as a sword. This floating sword was blocking the creature from slashing the wielder. The struggle hold was intense, as the creature could not move or do anything else. What ever was wielding that sword must have great strength the echidna thought.

"Kane!! Use It!!" A voice shouts which seemed to come from the smashed up bench and table.  
"RAAHHHHH!!!!" Another voice shouts as a gust of wind bursts out of the sword blocking the creatures attack. The boy covers his eyes with his arm from the dirt that was kicked up. He then looks back at the fight after the dust cleared away. His eyes open wide as he sees a black hedgehog wearing a kimono and flowing with gold spirit energy. The hedgehog was grinning evilly at the creature while causing it to slide backwards on its feet.

"Kane?" Kiyel whispers remembering what the voice shouted. Kane lashes out his sword and launched the creature back with force, sending it crashing into a brick wall they had in there backyard. The hedgehog grins more as he walks towards where the creature had crashed into. Suddenly, another creature with blue eyes lunges from that very location and screeches as it attacked Kane. The grinning hedgehog slashes it with one quick stoke and makes it explode into black dust. A moment the creature was destoryed; an orange hedgehog hybrid appears next to Kane also wearing a kimono. A light blue hybrid joins them also wearing a kimono.

Kiyels mother screams suddenly and in fear. The young boy looks to her and sees the first creature that attacked her before. It picks her up by her shirt and thrust its claws into her stomach and out through her back. She gasps in pain while also becoming wide eyed from shock and pain. The creature drops her roughly onto the ground as a black dark liquid begins to flow into her as blood starts to pour out. The creature slash opens a portal type black hole then grabs Kiyel's mother on its shoulder. The trio dashes for the creature but it jumps into the portal and slashes it shut. Kiyel remains wide eyed and in shock, lying on the ground in disbelief on what he just saw. The trio dashes off the other way and leaves him there alone, seeming like they didn't care for him nor were they there to protect him or his mother.

Kiyel keeps looking towards where his mother was, hoping she would return and all of this was just a bad dream. He watches intensely, but nothing happens. Tears begin to flow out if his eyes and down his face as he remains in shock. He now was alone. He is scared, afraid, angry, upset, in pain, and alone. What is he to do now? With out his father or mother, what can he do? What can he do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:Three Spirits Again**

_5 Years Later_

Day light. It shines through the trees and brightens the wooded forest. No leafs are on the ground, which means it is far from winter as the tree buds are just blooming. The dirt is rich and dark brown. Birds singing, the wind breezes by, sun shines in and gives off warmth, it was a calm and peaceful day. Not to far from this beautiful forest scene Kiyel is seen seating on a tree branch. This tree is close by a park filled with little hedgehogs, foxes, bunnies, cats, dogs, and so on. Kiyel looks upon the little ones as they run about, laugh, smile, and share the fun and warmness in their hearts that Kiyel has lost. He watches with an emotionless look, not one of sadness or happiness. He is in deep thought and not really paying the little ones any attention at all. All was happy, bright, alive, and animated. Everything seemed fine.

Dark clouds suddenly started to roll in, covering the warmness of the sun, which suddenly caused the wind to whip by quickly, sending chills to everyone. Kiyel felt the wind pick up but ignores it as he is in deep thought. Suddenly the wind stops blowing and becomes still. This catches Kiyels attention as he quickly looks around. All of the little ones stop laughing and smiling as this unknown change in the wind accrued. He stands up quickly as he begins to get a bad feeling.

"_This might be my chance. I'll follow those spirits I've seen before. And I'll get some answers._" Kiyel thinks to himself as he tightens his fist and waits for something to happen. Suddenly a ripping sound was heard. Kiyel looks towards the center of the park and sees a black tear in the air. Dark black creatures the size on Kiyel begin to slowly come out of the tear, but only Kiyel could see them. The creatures begin to move towards the children as the children look around clueless and unaware of the arrival of these creatures.

Kiyel leaps into the air then creates a flow of strong wind to zip him over towards the park. People begin to watch Kiyel being that they can only see him. Kiyel pulls out two ninja knifes covered in a light blue glow. He launches them in the air and caused them to soar towards the park like darts being thrown. The ninja knifes pierce through two of the creatures and makes them fall to the floor then fade into nothing. Kiyel soon lands in the center and takes out two more long ninja knifes. The creatures now focus on the new threat and start to slowly move towards him. Then, a spirit pulse rings out of the tear as a bigger but skinner creature with yellow eyes shoots out and races towards Kiyel. Seeing the creature he leaps backs and slashes his long knife as it slashes its four clawed hand forward.

Kiyel blocks the attack but was flung back as the attack was powerful. He back flips onto his feet and slides back a little with a grunt. The creatures suddenly start to move much quicker and begin to attack the clueless children and people. Kiyels eyes open in shock as they are able to move quicker all of a sudden. He leaps towards one that was about to strike a child but was tackled by the yellow eyed creature. He gets slammed to the floor as the creature is on top of him, gnashing its teeth and biting at him as he holds it back from trying to bite and claw him. He suddenly kicks it off of him and into the air to quickly roll backward. It suddenly dived back down towards him which caused him to lunge forward and slashes at it. It clawed his attack and sends him back flipping backwards into the air. Kiyel lands on his feet a few feet away from the creature as people start to scream in horror from being attacked.

Every time a creature bites or attacks the people a white burst of energy releases and goes into the creature or into the air. Kiyel tightens his fist with such anger, thinking on how he can't save every person, and at the rate he is going, none at all. A white door suddenly appears to the side of Kiyel and the yellowed creature. The door quickly slides open and a red hedgehog wearing a kimono shoots out of the door and slashes at the yellow eyed creature with his sword and with great speed. The creature counters it but is flung back and they begin to battle. A green fox and a dark gray wolf suddenly follow after the red hedgehog and begin to start attacking the other creatures. Kiyel joins in the battle and starts to help out as much as he can.

Kiyel launches his knife at a creature and it pierces through two of them. By now most of the people that were around are dead or have ran away from watching others suddenly be killed by something they can't see.

"FIGHT MIGHT!!!" The red hedgehog shouts and suddenly explodes with such a great amount of spirit energy that it knocks Kiyel down to his knees. Kiyel struggles to look up at the red hedgehog as the hedgehog was glowing white. The yellow eyed creature feel to its knees then explodes into black dust which started to turn white as it vanished into the air. The hedgehog glows more but the fox and wolf were unaffected by this energy being released. The hedge then dashes with great speed towards the rip in the air were the creature were coming out of and slashes it with force, making a white tear in it which sealed the black tear closed. He then lashes out his white glow up towards the sky with speed and it bashes the dark clouds and causes it explode into white dust, letting in the sun and all the warmth again.

"_Its.... Its not them.... There is more!?....What... What is going on!?_" Kiyel thinks as he is able to stand up normal again. The wolf then grabs Kiyels shoulder from behind him and forces him to his knees while placing his sword at Kiyels neck.

"Don't move earthling." The wolf tells him.

"Always resulting to force, Nine." The fox says shaking his head and joining the wolf's side.

"You can never be too careful. This earth walker used Cytos energy. But he doesn't smell like a Cytonsa." Nine, the wolf, replies to the fox's comment.

"What should we do with him captain?" The fox asked the red hedgehog who was gazing up at the sky as he let the warmth of the sun warm him. The hedgehog then looks over his shoulder at the three of them.

"Leave him. We came here to do what needed to be done. And with his help I might add. Besides, we have more things to worry about then a earthling who can use Cytos energy." The captain tells them. Nine and the fox nod as Nine let go of Kiyel's shoulder and put away his sword. A white door opened and the captain, Nine, and the fox begin to make there way in side the door as Kiyel just watched, scrambling for words in his mind to stop them from leaving, as he had questions but none came to mind at the moment...


End file.
